Helping Hand
by Arose1202
Summary: Belle and Ruby have a connection, and when Belle needs someone genuine, Ruby is the one to help. NOT Rumbelle. Red/Beauty ship. **Trigger Warning**
1. Chapter 1

**Belle's POV**

_Why is she being so nice to me? I_ looked at the key in my hand. The label 'Library' in nearly illegible scrawl was on the key chain. Sighing and looking over at Ruby as she served a table I couldn't help but fall onto her glorious butt. _Wow there Belle, not okay. _I cleared my throat feeling a rush of heat, I knew my cheeks turned beat red.

"Great."

I muttered to myself, trying to turn my attention back to the key, before I decided to head over and take a look.

**Ruby's POV**

_Damn she's cute. Not available obviously, Gold for some reason has her. _Sighing and walking away after handing her the key, I grabbed a few trays for the dwarfs. Leroy offered to pay but as I was handing out the drinks I declined.

"Look Leroy, after everything you guys are doing for the town. It's on the house. Don't even think of paying."

Smiling at the man I brought back the empty tray just in time to see a cute blue dress head out the door. Watching as she got to the door of the library I smiled.

* * *

Gold left the library a few minutes after Belle had gone in there, _odd... _I thought. Handing the food slip from over to the cook I headed out the door of Granny's. Peering into the library, I leaned through the door.

"Belle are you in here? I saw Gold leave, so um, are you okay I guess is what I'm asking."

_Woo great, totally smooth Red. Nice. _I groaned aloud and stepped inside.

"Belle are you-"

A soft sob cascaded through the book shelves.

"Belle?!"

I moved swiftly to her thankfully letting instincts take over, her dress wrinkled about her thighs and undergarments tossed to the side. She lay there on the floor, shaking and crying. I did the only thing I knew how to, leaning down I sat next to her and, with some hesitation, took her into my lap. Rocking her back and forth I held her tightly.

"It's okay, shh I'm here. It'll be alright."

**Belle's POV**

I walked into the dimly lit library, the smell of old leather and ink surrounded me. I breathed it in deeply and greedily, loving the scent. Closing my eyes while I ran my hand along a shelf I smiled to myself. From further in the building I heard a familiar voice.

"Do you like it?"

_God no, not him, please not him. _

"I love books. Did, um, did you do this?"

He came into sight then, Rumpelstiltskin. Cane in hand with a twisted smile on his face.

"Why, of course I did Belle, I love you. I just want you happy."

He took a step forward and I one back.

"Please Rumple, this isn't how it works. Not after what you did to me, I can't, I wont let you do this to me.. I don't love you."

I knew I had said the wrong thing because his eyes widened with rage. The grip he held on his cane tightened.

"You love me Belle, I'll show you. I'll make sure you love me."

Before I could turn my back he was right in front of me, his cane somewhere on the floor. His hand gripped onto my chin, holding it far too tight. I tried to fight, to pull away from him, but he was too strong. Lifting me off my feet with a wicked grin he walked to the corner of the room behind the bookshelves.

"I promise you deary, you'll love me."

It sounded all too much like his old self. I would have begged, pleaded, but his grip was too tight, I could hardly breathe. He bound me to the wall with some wicked spell. How I hated magic. I couldn't open my mouth, and I couldn't move. Terror shook through my body, fear filled everything, and once his disgusting hands made their way onto my thighs I closed my eyes. I screamed as loud as I could, but no sound came out. Nothing happened. I felt my undergarments being pulled off of me, my eyes shutting tighter.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP!"

I tried to scream it, I tried so hard. No sound made its way out of my mouth, no matter how much I strained. Before I could breathe a sharp pain shot through my body. Screaming violently and shaking he kept hurting me. He wouldn't stop. _Why wouldn't he stop? What was he doing? Why was he hurting me like this? _I didn't understand it. Until finally he groaned and hurt my one last time. I opened my eyes as tears streamed down my cheeks. Smiling at me with his wicked grin he pushed his lips onto my own.

"Remember deary, I love you."

He turned and walked away, I was still on the wall until I heard the door close. I fell hard on the tiles. Crying and shaking, I tried to move but didn't have the strength. I could hardly breathe. That's when I heard her, Ruby, I tried to say something. I tried so hard but, no words came out. I couldn't think. Before I knew it, she was next to me, talking to me. Though at first I flinched when she moved closer, I let her take me into her arms as I cried. I still didn't understand what had happened. I just knew that in Ruby's arms I felt a little better, I felt safe. Despite being horribly vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's POV**

Her body shook so violently in my arms. The brunette beauty in such distress made my heart hurt, looking at her like this. How could anyone hurt Belle like this? Taking in the scene before me it finally clicked as to what had happened. My heart quickened and I felt sick to my stomach.

"That bastard."

It came out cold and flat. Belle stirring a bit in my arms at the sound, I blushed.

"It's okay, Belle, I'm here. It's Ruby, I'll keep you safe. I wont let anything happen. I swear."

After sitting for a few minutes rocking her back and forth I felt the shaking quiet a bit along with her sobs. Soft hands gripped into my shirt and I kissed her forehead reveling in the soft pale skin my lips found.

"Breathe Belle, it's alright now. C- can I take you back to Granny's? I'll set up a hot bath for you and get you a room so you can sleep tonight. I'll make sure you're safe there Belle, safe with me."

**Belle's POV**

I didn't know what had happened to me. What he had done, though I had a sick idea of it. My body was in shock, that I was aware of, but I couldn't stop it. He- he did things to me. He touched me. The sheer idea of it made me ill. The only thing keeping me from becoming entirely mad was Ruby's arms wrapped around me, and her gentle rocking. This girl she was, she was something different entirely. When I heard the dry words resonate through Ruby my body cringed. She said it so dominantly. Like she was going to do something. That idea made me even more ill.

Feeling her shift and soften as Ruby's kind words made it to my ears, I felt genuinely safe, and I could feel my body beginning to calm. Something about the woman holding me made me feel better, despite the reality of the situation.

I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into some darkness of remembrance. I could almost see his demented grin before my hands gripped onto Ruby's shirt, holding me to reality. A soft sob raked it's way from my lips and before I cold completely gather myself I lulled into a gentle calm. The feeling of soft lips on my forehead pulled me from any memory I may have had. A soft voice accompanied the affectionate gesture, and I nodded as thoroughly as I could for the moment.

"P-please Ruby. Yes."

My voice even shocked my own ears, as a whisper cascaded through my body.

**Ruby's POV**

"Okay baby- Uh, Belle, It's okay. I'll bring you home."

Looking around me my eyes landed on the blue panties laying on the ground. I grabbed them not wanting someone to walk in and embarrass Belle asking about them. Putting one of my arms under Belle's knees, and making sure to also hold the bottom of her dress, I lifted the brunette and cradled her in my arms. She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding tightly.

"It's okay Belle we'll be there soon. I promise."

* * *

We reached Granny's in no time, thankfully since the curse had been broken, I had my strength back to make the distance carrying Belle easy. I got into the building and nabbed a room key. Walking up the stairs I opened up the room 621 and walked in still holding the brunette in my arms. Shutting the door behind me I sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, we're here. It's okay now alright? I'll go start a hot bath for you and then let you settle in. I'll be right downstairs. I promise."

I set Belle on the bed and stood, placing her panties on the bed with her without saying anything, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the hot water testing it to make sure it was just the right temperature for the other woman. I glanced through the door to find Belle sitting up against the headboard, her eyes seeming far away. I walked next to her and put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Belle? If um, if you need anything I'm right downstairs."

As I turned to leave I felt her grip onto my arm harsh at first but it softened. I moved back around to face her, and her voice was grave but more sure than it was before.

"Please Ruby, don't leave me. Please stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey! For those of you following this story I appreciate it so so much! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update it but here ya go! Reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you all for reading! :)**

* * *

**Belle's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew that I didn't want Ruby to leave. Not that I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be without her. She was walking around the room, then starting the bath, then getting ready to go. To leave me. I reached out and held her arm, it came out much firmer then I had meant it to, I just knew that I needed her. I felt whole when she was around.

"Please Ruby, don't leave me. Please stay."

I needed her to understand. I needed her to be here. To stay with me.

**Ruby's POV**

Her voice was soft, sincere. It spoke volumes in the otherwise silent room. I slowly slid my arm from her hand and I saw the look on her face fall. I let my movements stop when her hand was around mine.

"I wont go anywhere you don't want me to."

I meant every single word I said. I didn't want to be without her either, but I didn't want her to think I was going to leave. I was going to be by her side as long as she'd let me be. The one thing that wanted me to leave was the wolf inside me. It still bubbled with rage at Rumpelstiltskin. The wolf is pack oriented, and he hurt my pack. I tried to fight back the instinct to leave and find him. Which was kept at bay from Belle's hand still on mine, now intertwining our fingers together. I moved and sat next to her on the bed as she pulled me in. Her other hand moved to my face and hesitantly rubbed a tear from my cheek. _When did I start crying? Why is _she_ comforting _me? It occurred to me how hot my face must have been because her hand was like ice against my cheek but warm in my hand. I closed my eyes and felt as she gently wiped another tear from my cheek. No one had to say anything. We sat in comfortable silence until I heard a sniffle next to me. Looking into beautiful blue eyes, I saw a trail of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Belle. I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and held her tight.

"It'll be okay. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

The beauty in my arms pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

**Belle's POV**

As she started to pull her arm from my hand I could feel my heart shattering, then she stopped and that shattering turned to fluttering. I looked up into gentle eyes, they seemed however, very far away. Suddenly the wonderful woman who had saved me started to crumble before me. Her cheeks flushed and ees became lost. Her hand in mine began to shake and she looked in utter pain. I wasn't sure what was happening.

"Ruby?"

Nothing seemed to change. She still seemed far away, and so angry. Tears started to run their way down her cheeks and I knew something was absolutely wrong with this picture. I wrapped my fingers in between hers and gently lead her closer to me as I sat on the bed. Lifting my other hand I saw yet another tear drift down rosy red cheeks. Carefully, I gently wiped the streak of sadness from her face. Ruby's eyes looked like they came back to me. They took me in quickly along with the new scenario. The whole of what had happened earlier nearly completely disappeared when I looked into her eyes. It scared me really. When I looked into those beautiful eyes, I saw something I have never seen. No one has ever looked at me like that. To this day I can't completely describe it. She looked at me like I was the one thing that mattered then and forever. As if she could look into my eyes and see the pieces of my mind that had yet to be shone to any other. So lost in my thoughts at this fleeting look that I hadn't realized how much time had passed. Ruby now had her eyes closed and my thumb was left stroking her cheek. I also came to realize that I had started crying myself as a soft sniffle made it's way through me.

When Ruby realized my tears she looked at me again, that same look she had moments ago. My heart started pounding and as she spoke I was then truly aware of how soft her voice was, and how sweet it sounded. Gentle music to my ears as surprisingly strong arms wrapped around my waist. Ruby spoke once more and I knew that I would no longer be able to stay quiet about the jump in my heart from every word that she said to me. Every breath she took that I could feel echo my own. I pulled away in that moment and looked carefully into her eyes. Trying to show her all that she had shown to me moments before.

"I know you'll keep me safe. I trust you."

Running my thumb over her cheek I felt my face turn into a more quizzical expression. As once again her eyes dove into my thoughts.

"How are you doing that to me? How are you making my heart jump?"

I meant it sincerely, and as literally as possible. Every time those big eyes met mine, I felt truly safe. I felt, unnaturally relaxed and comfortable, like every secret I had was unimportant.

Without an answer Ruby looked at me ashamedly.

"Belle, I uh, I think you should go take a bath. I wont leave. I swear. But you need to clear your mind and wash up and when you get out. Um, I can grab you some of my clothes to wear." Her eyes seemed to find every spot in the room aside from my eyes. As if she had done something horribly wrong.

"Okay Ruby, thank you, for everything. And um, for not leaving."

I faltered a little bit, trying to stand for the first time in probably hours. I walked my way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me closing it lightly and stealing one last glance at my savior. Looking around the room there was a still steaming bath ready with bubbles and all. Smiling to myself I took off my dress and sat into the warm water. As I sank deeper, as did the reality of what actually happened.

I sat in the warm water, closed my eyes, and wept.


End file.
